


Should Have Listened

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Valentine’s Day 2021 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Plans, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Carrie takes Flynn out for Valentine’s Day and Flynn was hoping for something....less.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Series: Valentine’s Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Should Have Listened

_ ‘I could go for a Big Mac.’ _

Carrie went to Julie and Reggie for advice, as Flynn’s best friend and pseudo brother, they were the most likely to be actually helpful. But their thoughts for her valentines date with Flynn was to order take out and watch a movie, and that wasn’t good enough to Carrie. Sure, Carrie wasn’t the type to order take out and stay home anyway, but she wanted to do something to make Flynn feel really special, so she booked a table at her dad’s favorite restaurant. The restaurant was exclusive, but Flynn always sounded impressed when Carrie mentioned her dad loved to eat there. She picked out a few dresses for her, leaving them with Julie to deliver. The singer had given her a fond smile, “I’m telling you Care, just stay home tonight. She’ll love it.”

“Not an option, Jules. Flynn deserves the best.” Julie nodded at that, having to agree that her best friend did deserve the best, and took the dresses to her car, heading straight to where Flynn and Reggie were waiting at her place.

Carrie set to work, planning outfits that matched each of the dresses she’d chosen for her girlfriend, and sending Reggie a text explicitly asking him to tell her which dress was chosen.

When it was time to pick Flynn up, Carrie nervously fiddled with the hem of her lilac dress as she got out of her car. She grabbed the bouquet she chose out of the backseat and made her way to the door, only for Alex to answer. “Oh, Carrie you shouldn’t have.” He teased.

She rolled her eyes with a smile, “Don’t make me hit your speed bump of a boyfriend with my car like you did.”

“That was one time and I was going like three miles and hour after he begged for my help with a trick he was learning!” Alex huffed, stepping aside to let Carrie into the house.

“You still hit him.” She countered as Willie came into the room.

“Yeah, but it was my fault.” Willie grinned, “It’s why I wear a helmet.”

“You don’t really wear a helmet just in case you get by a car, do you?” Alex asked, clearly distressed.

“Of course not, hot dog.” Willie pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning to Carrie, “Julie said Flynn will be down in a second, then me and Alex will be taking Reggie to Nick and of on our own into the night.”

Carrie sighed, “Please don’t call me to bail you out this time.”

“That was once, Carrie!” Alex called out.

“Actually, for me it was like....three times,” Carrie held up more fingers so Willie corrected himself, “My bad, five times.”

Alex raked a hand through his hair, muttering, “Just listen to the rules. God, this perfect man will be the death of me.”

“You think I’m perfect?” Willie questioned with a smirk, and Carrie chuckled as Alex flushed and sputtered a response. Flynn came down a second later, wearing the violet dress Carrie had gotten her.

“Baby, you look amazing.” The Dirty Candi singer called when she saw her girlfriend, stepping forward to give her a kiss and place the flowers in her arms.

“Sunflowers and roses?” Flynn asked with a grin as she looked at them.

“Your favorites.” Carrie confirmed. “We should go so we can make our reservation.”

As soon as they got to the restaurant, Carrie could see how tense Flynn was. It wasn’t their first date, not even close, but it was the first date somewhere so fancy, so Carrie assumed that was what it was. She tried to help her relax the entire time they ate, and while it worked marginally, she could still see the tension in her girlfriend’s body. On the way out to the car, Flynn finally seemed to relax completely, and Carrie realized why Julie and Reggie had given the suggestion they did. “Flynn, baby, can you be honest with me?”

Flynn cocked her head, “I’m always honest with you.”

“I know. Which is why I need to ask, you hated that, didn’t you?” Carrie asked as she started the drive home.

“No, it was really nice! It was a really nice place.”

“Flynn. I thought you said you were always honest?” Carrie wasn’t mad. She was used to those places. It was how her dad showed her he cared, but that wasn’t working with Flynn.

Her girlfriend sighed, “It is a really nice restaurant. I just feel out of place there. I stumbled over which utensil was for what, and the servings are so small! I could go for a Big Mac now.”

Carrie reached over, interlacing their fingers as she drove, “Okay. When we get home, we’ll order some take out and cuddle in our pajamas while we watch a movie. Sound good?”

“That sounds like the perfect Valentine’s Day.” Flynn sighed dreamily.

Carrie smiled, and as she promised, when they got home she ordered Chinese, they changed into pajamas, and watched three movies until Flynn fell asleep with a smile on her face and her head on Carrie’s shoulder. Next year, she was going to listen to Julie and Reggie from the beginning.


End file.
